


Makeup

by Igirisuhito



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Zero
Genre: Childhood friends to enemies/lovers, Cock & Ball Torture, F/M, Humiliation, Sticking your fingers in a boy's childhood trauma, Teasing, The inherent eroticism of doing another person's makeup, by some strange and more sfw definition, hes just getting his dick and balls crushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igirisuhito/pseuds/Igirisuhito
Summary: Enoshima tries out some of her makeup on Matsuda. Naturally, he hates this.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Matsuda Yasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Makeup

**Author's Note:**

> Enoshimatsu machine go brrr. Happy 9th Birthday to Dr0
> 
> This is set pre Matsuda beginning at Hope's Peak

“Keep your ass still! If you keep wriggling like that I’ll stab your eye out!”

In a show of defiance, Matsuda squirmed again, pulling his face further away from the wand. “At this point that would be preferable.”

Enoshima responded by grabbing hold of his chin firmly, pressing those awful red claws into the soft flesh of his cheeks. She mounted herself into his lap, pressing her knee close to the boy’s crotch as she brought the mascara wand back to his face.

It would be an interesting scene to have walked in on. Numerous palettes and types of makeup strewn across the bed, having been pulled from Enoshima's makeup box in a frenzy. The box had also been abandoned on the floor in a fit of triump when she had finally found what she was looking for. 

How she roped him into this? Matsuda didn't know. He had been stretched out on the bed, casually reading manga, Enoshima touching up her nails beside him. Next thing he knew she was crawling over him, telling him to sit still and let her try her mascara out on him. 

Matsuda yelped, unable to pull himself away from the near painful pressure near his groin. “Oi oi oi, that fucking hurts ugly!” 

“Shut up and take it like a man!” Unable to contain the giggle that spilled from her lips, Enoshima gently wiped the wand against his eyelashes. “You’re gonna look so pretty once I’m done with you!”

There was another groan from Matsuda as he relaxed his body in submission. Enoshima was most elated by this response, and focused all her efforts on painting the inky black liquid onto the boy’s eyelashes. Not having to restrain him certainly made the process much easier, even with Matsuda’s grumbling and pouting.

The brush ran smoothly over his long lashes, making them look even longer and darker than usual. Enoshima had envied his eyelashes since they were kids, constantly commenting on how  _ “A nerdy boy like you doesn’t deserve them” _ .    
  
The memory was incredibly vivid in Matsuda's mind. She had been so close to his face, and how embarrassed he was because of it. Puberty had been a terribly awkward time for him, and Enoshima sure hadn't helped with how comfortable she was with touching him. 

“Stop blinking! It's almost like you  _ don’t _ want to look like a pretty girl!” 

The shrill voice pulled Matsuda from his pleasant little memories. He blinked a few times as he focused his vision, much to Enoshima’s frustration. Upon focusing, the first thing he noticed was exactly how close her breasts were to his face. He gasped, tearing his face from Enoshima’s grasp to look away. 

He could feel the warmth rising in his cheeks as he very adamantly tried to not let his eyes follow back down the path towards her boobs. 

_ What the fuck am I doing? If I act like this she’ll just tease me again. _

“Were you looking at my boobs, Yasuke?! You little fucking pervert!” There was a drastic switch, Enoshima’s aggressive and rude personality being swapped out for doe eyes and a pathetic face. “I’m being so kind as to do your makeup, and you repay me by looking at my  _ boobs _ .” 

“I’m not looking at your tits!” Matsuda hissed, Squeezing his eyes shut tightly and shaking his head. “It wouldn’t even matter if I was because they’re small, and I’m not into little girl tits.”

“Ha! Look at you! You’re in denial! You sure didn’t think that when you were fourteen.” A loud cackle escaped Enoshima as he leant closer, reestablishing her hold on Matsuda’s face.   
  
She pulled his face to look at her, coming nose to nose with those piercing blue eyes. A soft gasp slipped through Matsuda’s lips as his hands grabbed Enoshima’s thigh, squeezing tightly in a desperate attempt to get her to shift some of her weight back. Instead, she doubled down, pressing her knee further into his crotch.

“Y-You’re crushing my--”

“Admit it, Matsuda Yasuke. You were looking at my boobs. Admit you think they’re sexy.”   
  
“They’re not sexy. J-Just get off you stupid bitch!”

Enoshima paused for a moment, all emotion dropping right off her face in a sudden episode of seriousness. “I’ll tell all of Hope’s Peak that you’re gay.”

The fact she pretended like it was something so damn serious just made Matsuda even more angry. “You and I both know that wouldn’t mean shit!”

Unwilling to admit defeat, Enoshima pressed her knee in harder. “You know how easy it would be to get you thrown out of this school.”

“That hurts so fucking bad Jesus  _ Christ _ ." Screwing his face up in pain, Matsuda cried out. "Are you  _ trying _ to sterilise me?!” 

Enoshima's held no sympathy for him, beginning to cackle like a witch as she tossed the mascara aside. She leant onto her hands, forcing all of her weight onto Matsuda’s crotch, finding herself delighted with the resounding yelp. 

That yelp descended into a high pitched screech, with Matsuda grabbing her arm tightly enough that he burned little red crescents into the pale skin. 

“P-Please…” He choked, lowering his head so that Enoshima couldn’t see his face. 

Still giggling away to herself, Enoshima leant back a little, the position allowing her to grab ahold of Matsuda’s chin again. “What?! Are you fuckin’ crying?!”

Matsuda bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut in hopes of hiding the fact they were watering from her analysing gaze. However, that completely fell apart when she kneed him hard again, and Matsuda couldn't help himself with the sudden burning in his eyes, throat, and groin.

It felt like his guts were being ripped out more and more with each passing second, the pain and pressure searing through him. There was no stopping the tear that leaked from the corner of his eye, gliding down his burning cheeks.

“You  _ are _ crying!” Practically squealing with delight, Enoshima dug her bright-red claws into his skin again, causing more tears to spill from Matsuda’s eyes as he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. “Oh that’s so precious, I haven’t seen you cry in forever!”

“J-Just stop. Get off.” Matsuda croaked, wrenching his face from her grasp so that he could turn his face away. “You said you wouldn’t laugh.” 

Enoshima couldn't hold back the cackle that slipped past her lips. “Yeah, when we were  _ kids. _ ”

As soon as she said that, Matsuda completely descended into loud sobs that made him shake and twitch. 

“Jesus, are you seriously that worked up over it?" She could hardly contain her confusion as he brought his hands to his face, wiping at stray tears. "Just because I squashed your puny little balls?”

Crawling off Matsuda's lap, Enoshima observed closely with a wide grin stretched over her face. She knew exactly why he was this upset, why it was tearing him up inside. His tears kept streaming down his face, smudging the mascara and leaving dark streaks down his cheeks, which only worsened when he attempted to wipe them away. 

“Get out of my house.” Matsuda choked out, barely able to keep his voice from wavering.

“Woah woah woah! You’re just going to throw out a pretty girl like me just because  _ you  _ pissed your pants?” Enoshima giggled, putting a hand over her mouth in a shocked gesture before leaning in close to Matsuda’s ear. “Does it bring you despair that I’m no longer a child who’s willing to be pushed around by your shitty attitude?”

Matsuda shunted her off, not looking back as he slid off the bed and made a beeline for the bathroom, leaving Enoshima to roll over and gaze lovingly as he left

The door slammed loudly behind him, leaving Matsuda in a dead silent room, gasping and sobbing as he leant back against the wooden frame. He was so unbearably humiliated, sure. But even more than that, he was scared. 

Scared of the monster Enoshima Junko was becoming. 

"Well, I know where I'm not wanted! I also know when to call it quits and give up, unlike  _ some people! _ " Enoshima yelled out to him in a singsong voice. "I'll see you tomorrow, Yasuke-chan!" 

Matsuda grabbed his shirt, feeling his chest ache and airway tighten up. This wasn't right. This wasn't okay. 

What kind of person was Junko becoming? Every year she became more and more sadistic, hungry for chaos and entertainment, fed up with Matsuda trying to lead her down a better path. 

Being a model whilst she was still in high school, it was hard enough on the average psyche. But it didn't feel as though Enoshima were the victim of the media, of society. No, she was the prey. Climbing her way up the ladder, gaining more and more power and influence daily. 

He had to stop this. He  _ had _ to fix her. With his invitation to Hope's Peak, he could obtain the funding to research further into why this was happening to her, how to put a stop to it. And maybe he could find a way to cure his mother's disease, finally. 

His breathing had calmed from ragged gasps into deep, shaky breaths. Matsuda let go of his shirt, making his way to the sink with shaking hands. He leaned onto it, glancing up at his reflection in the mirror

Those dark streaks down his cheeks made him look like a girl who had been dumped on her special day. 

He grit his teeth tightly, turning the tap on hard before beginning to wash the marks off his face, rinse the burning from his eyes. 

No matter what cruel things she did, he would not give up on Junko. 


End file.
